Test4
---- ' ' Veja todas as notícias de 2014. ' ' ---- Últimas notícias Dezembro de 2014 12/31/14 Chapéus de festa Em homenagem do ano, alguns chapéus gratuitos estão disponíveis na loja recompensas! Novos usuários obtenham o chapéu de terceiros são absurdas nunca belo e usuários que já recebeu um último ano receberão o ridículo chapéu de terceiros. Essas funções estarão disponíveis para compra até 31 de janeiro, mas depois que você comprou-los, tê-las para sempre. Aproveite! Lemoness e SabreCat Cartões de de ano novo (até 1º de janeiro apenas!) Até 1º de janeiro a somente, sazonal loja de é estocar cartões de ano novo! Agora você pode enviar cartas para seus amigos (e se) deseja um Feliz ano novo hábito. Todos os remetentes e destinatários receberão o emblema conhecido começa! Quando você receber um cartão, ele será exibido em seu estoque. Clique nele para receber uma mensagem sazonal! Lemoness e SabreCat Snowballs A loja sazonal também é estocar Snowballs de ouro! Lança-los em seus amigos para ter um efeito interessante. Qualquer pessoa com uma bola de neve de acertos ganha o emblema de amigos irritantes. Os resultados do está sendo atingido com uma bola de neve dura até o final do dia, mas você também pode revertê-las logo comprando Salt da coluna recompensas. Snowballs estão disponíveis até 31 de janeiro. Shaner, Lemoness e SabreCat Última Chance pinguim Item conjunto de Lembrete: Este é o último dia para assinar e receber o Item pinguim definido! Se você deseja o chapéu pinguim ou a Suit pinguim, agora é o momento! Muito obrigado por seu suporte < 3 ---- 12/25/2014 Dezembro assinante Item conjunto O Item de assinante dezembro revelou: o Item pinguim definido! Todos os assinantes de dezembro receberão o chapéu pinguim e o naipe de pinguim. Você ainda tem seis dias para assinar) e recebem o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. por Lemoness Shop sazonal: Utensílios sazonais e jornadas Abriu o Shop sazonal! Sorceress sazonal é estocar as versões edição sazonal de utensílios de inverno do ano passado, já está disponíveis para gems em vez de ouro, e os dois inverno jornadas, Santa Trapper e localizar o Cub. A loja sazonal só estará aberta até 31 de janeiro, portanto, não espere! SabreCat e Lemoness Sinalizando postagens Agora você pode relatar postagens inadequadas para moderadores simplesmente clicando no botão novo do sinalizador ao lado da postagem. Somente relate postagens que violam os termos de serviço e/ou diretrizes da comunidade. Obrigado por nos ajudar a manter Habitica segura e agradável para todos! Alys, Blade e Matteo Linha de plotagem inverno continua Notícias do SabreCat é terríveis. "A maioria dos meus amigos sabertooth foram impossível de alcançar, mas uma coisa é clara: a orgulha-desaparecimento das Steppes. Também há relatórios que algo levou os mammoths para migração inicial e perturbado hibernação de lizards terrível." Ele envolve a encobrir ao redor de si mesmo como outra rajada de vento frigid roars por meio de ruas. Um gale inverno gelada foi soprando do Norte, rattling os painéis de janela e definindo os animais de estimação e montagens de tremer e howling. "Nunca vi nada parecido!", diz Matt fera mestre. "Algo é terrifying todos os meus animais - até mesmo o cacti, que normalmente é tão mighty e coragem! Algo para frighten um cacto..." Ele foi a cabeça. Montagem de nível de estresse em Habitica. Perdeu a linha de plotagem de inverno anterior? Acompanhar a história aqui! ---- 12/21/2014 País das Maravilhas inverno começa, utensílios de classe de inverno, cores de cabelo Wintery e decorações NPC! País das Maravilhas inverno começa! Chegou o inverno e a neve é cuidadosamente "se deslocando" para baixo pela cidade de hábito. Venha comemorar conosco! Utensílios de inverno classe A partir de agora até 31 de janeiro, utensílios de edição limitada estão disponíveis na coluna recompensas. Dependendo de sua classe, você pode ter um Skater Soothing, Mage do Norte, boneco de biscoito Warrior ou Drake Icicle! Melhor teria produtivo ganhar suficiente ouro antes de elas desaparecerem. Boa sorte! por Lemoness Cores de cabelo wintery Sazonal Edition Wintery cabelo cores agora estão disponíveis para compra na página personalizações avatar! Agora você pode dye cabelo do seu avatar Holly Green, estrela de inverno, Nevada, Peppermint, Aurora ou Festive.Seasonal Edition itens recorrentes inalterado todos os anos, mas eles só estão disponíveis para compra durante um curto período de tempo. Isso é diferente de itens de edição limitada, o que ocorrer somente se algo for alterado, como a arte ou o preço. Essas cores de cabelo podem lembrar alguns de vocês das cores de cabelo feriado que estavam disponível ano. As cores de cabelo feriado foram recolhidas em favor do sazonal Edition Wintery cabelo cores semelhantes. Leia mais sobre a diferença entre itens Seasonal e edição limitada aqui! Lemoness, crystalphoenix e mariahm Decorações NPC É semelhante as NPCs realmente está entrando o humor inverno cheery em todo o site. Quem não quer? Afinal de contas, há muito mais por vir! por Lemoness ---- 12/17/2014 Atualização de aplicativo Android, loja sazonal e linha de plotagem inverno continua Atualização do aplicativo android: Gems dezembro de arte e compradora! Os planos de fundo de dezembro e busca de animais de estimação pinguim agora estão visíveis no Android aplicativo móvel! Além disso, fizemos isso possível comprar gems diretamente do aplicativo. Agora você não precisa alternar para o site de estoque para cima! Você pode obter o aplicativo Android aqui! Podemos anunciará quando o aplicativo do iOS está disponível também. por negue Guia de sazonal Shop Ao que parece, uma nova guia apareceu em estoque - a sazonal Shop! Ela ainda está fechada, mas já ouvi um rumor que ele será aberto em breve... SabreCat e Lemoness Linha de plotagem inverno continua Lemoness estourar em Tavern, agitando icicles desativar seu hat. "O Steppes Stoïkalm são totalmente abandonados!" afirma, gulping a xícara de chá Daniel o Barkeep oferece a ela. "Ninguém fresadora, sem montagens e tocar na neve - e tentei chegar mais perto de animais de estimação, meu dragon spooked e recusou-se a land!" Uma figura encoberta nas etapas de canto em incêndio luz - SabreCat, um poderoso aventureiro do Norte. "O Steppes Stoïkalm são a última casa de muitos animais que muito tenha sido extinto em outro lugar", diz ele. "O stoic Stoïkalmers seria nunca saia correndo seus territórios, a menos que algo foi ameaçador seus animais de estimação e montagens!" Ele o transforma em Lemoness. "Pode falar o idioma do feras Norte. Tentarei entrar em contato com o roaming sabertooth orgulha-para ver se eles sabem o que aconteceu." Como ele lopes logoff para a distância, um vento frio começa a apagar. Perdeu a primeira parte da linha de plotagem Winter? Lê-lo aqui. ---- 12/9/2014 Busca de animais de estimação pinguim e linha de plotagem de inverno Pinguim Pet Quest Habiticans quisesse ice-skating, mas em vez disso, um pinguim gigante é congelar tudo em vista! Tudo o que queríamos era ir ice-skating... Você pode obter esse pinguim para chill-out? Nesse caso, você será recompensado com alguns pinguins de sua preferência! Melynnrose, Breadstrings, Rattify, Pincel de Cluster, Daniel a placa e Leephon Linha de plotagem de inverno Lemoness entra o Tavern com se preocupar notícias do Norte distante do Habitica. "Ninguém é ouvido do Steppes de Stoïkalm para mais de uma semana," afirma. "É difícil imaginar algo troubling cidadãos, já que é uma parte placid do continente... Mas apenas nesse caso, talvez eu deve pagar uma visita." Parece ser um bom plano para nós! ---- 12/3/2014 Gifting inscrições e Gems, novos benefícios da assinatura, tempo misterioso viajantes, conjuntos de Steampunk Item e assinaturas do bloco! Gifting inscrições e gems Você pode agora presentes gems para outras pessoas (canto inferior esquerdo na janela do perfil do usuário) e assinaturas! Se você precisa de ideias de presentes de Natal para Habiticans awesome na sua vida, ou apenas deseja fazer algo interessante para alguém, considere fazendo uma inscrição no nosso site fair ou descartando alguns gems sua maneira. Eles serão Obrigado, bem como podemos < 3 por Lefnire Benefícios da assinatura novo! Adicionamos novos benefícios para os assinantes de longo prazo! Agora para a cada 3 meses em que você se inscreveu consecutivamente, irá aumentar seu limite de conversão de ouro para gem mensal por 5, até um total de 50 gems por mês! Além disso, a cada três meses de assinatura consecutiva, você receberá 1 Mystic ampulheta. O que fazer? Continue lendo! por Lefnire Tempo misteriosos viajantes Se você recebeu uma ampulheta Mystic para está sendo inscrita por 3 meses consecutivos, agora você pode chamar o misterioso viajantes tempo para ajudá-lo um conjunto de itens de mistério do passado! Está sendo inscrita por vários meses consecutivos é a única maneira de obter esses últimos itens caso você tenha perdido. Elas nunca estarão disponíveis para assinantes. Lemoness, Giovanni, Lefnire Conjuntos de Steampunk Item Os viajantes tempo misterioso também oferece dois novos conjuntos de Item - o conjunto de Item padrão Steampunk e o Steampunk acessório Item definido! Esses conjuntos de Item só pode ser obtidos se você tiver uma ampulheta Mystic. por Giovanni Bloquear inscrições Não quer esperar por seus meses consecutivos empilhar? Agora você pode se inscrever em um período de bloco fixo de 1 mês, três meses, seis meses ou um ano! Se você se inscrever para um período de bloqueio de 1 ano, você obterá um desconto de 20%. Além disso, você obterá instantaneamente todos os benefícios da assinatura consecutiva para esse período de tempo (por exemplo, obter uma assinatura de bloco para 6 meses instantaneamente aumentará seu limite de ouro para gem mensal por 10)! por Lefnire ---- 12/1/2014 EXPLICAÇÃO DE PARALISAÇÃO DO SITE, PLANOS DE FUNDO DE DEZEMBRO E DEZEMBRO MISTÉRIO ITEM CONJUNTO Explicação de paralisação do site Muitos de vocês talvez tenha observado que não foi possível acessar HabitRPG para uma grande parte do dia 1º de dezembro. Isso não era um problema no nosso end - era devido a uma interrupção por DNSimple, o serviço que forneça nosso domínio. Pedimos desculpas sobre qualquer frustração causado por isso! Se você perdeu alguma estatística, você pode restaurá-los usando as configurações > Site > corrigir os valores de caractere. Para referência futura, se você tiver problemas ao acessar HabitRPG, não se esqueça siga nosso Twitter oficial, @HabitRPG, atualizações! Obrigado por todas as suas mensagens de apoio < 3 Planos de fundo de dezembro Existem três avatar novo fundos na oficina de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode explorar o Polo Sul, oscilar em um Iceberg ou admira as luzes de festa de inverno! por McCoyly, RosieSully e Holseties Dezembro mistério Item conjunto Hum! O que poderia ser? Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de dezembro receberão o mistério dezembro Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 por Lemoness ---- Voltar ao início Novembro de 2014 11/30/2014 O último dia de festa e divertido conjunto Lembrete: Este é o último dia para inscrever-se e receber a festa e definir divertido! Se você deseja o Forcado de Feasting ou o comando de esportivos do aço, agora é o momento! Muito obrigado por seu suporte < 3 ---- 11/26/2014 Digite seu texto aqui! Digite seu texto aqui! É a ação de Graças na Habitica! Neste dia com que habiticans comemorar gastar tempo admiradores secretos, agradecer e percorrendo seus turkeys Gloriosa para o magnífico pôr do sol. Alguns os NPCs estão comemorando a ocasião! por Lemoness Montagem e Turquia Pet! Aqueles que não estavam em torno de ação de Graças última recebeu um animal de estimação Turquia inesquecíveis e aqueles que tem um animal de estimação Turquia no ano passado recebeu um belo Turquia montar! Obrigado por usar HabitRPG - nós realmente gostamos de vocês < 3 por Lemoness ---- 11/25/2014 Novembro configurado exibido o Item O Item de assinante de novembro revelou: a festa e definir divertido! Todos os assinantes de novembro receberá o Forcado de Feasting e o comando de esportivos do aço. Você ainda tem cinco dias para inscrever-se e receber o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. por Lemoness ---- Versão particular mensagens 1.0 Estamos muito felizes em anunciar um novo recurso: mensagens privadas! Agora você pode enviar a alguém um PM, clicando no ícone de envelope na parte inferior esquerda da janela de seu perfil. Você pode verificar suas mensagens em Social > caixa de entrada! Esse é um recurso muito rudimentar até o momento, contendo apenas a capacidade de enviar mensagens, bloquear pessoas e sair. Para ler sobre alguns dos recursos planejados para o futuro e faça sugestões, confira esta Trello placa! por Lefnire ---- 11/19/2014 Nova Quest animais de estimação: A noite-coruja! Habiticans estão no escuro quando uma coruja de noite gigante uma pedra solitária fora a luz de Tavern! Pode você controlá-la imediatamente em tempo para terminar a noite inteira? Nesse caso, talvez você encontre alguns owls de animais de estimação bonita manhã... por Twitching, Lemoness e arco cosseno ---- 11/13/2014 Convida Avatar de compartilhamento de mídia Social, E-mail, primeiro Quest Mini e guia dados Compartilhar Avatar mídia Social Você agora pode compartilhar automaticamente seu avatar e perfil público a mídia social! Apenas passe o mouse sobre a imagem e clique no botão "Compartilhamento" no canto superior direito. Mostre sua roupa, suas realizações e sua imagem de perfil! Observe que as tarefas, como sempre, permanecem 100% particular. por Lefnire Convide amigos para fornecedores por E-mail Você deseja convidar amigos para participar de sua festa sem inserindo seu ID de usuário? Agora você pode enviá-los um e-mail diretamente a partir da página de fabricantes - mesmo se eles ainda não tem uma conta! por Lefnire Mini Quest: Basi lista! Agora, quando alguém aceita o seu convite de festa e ingressa em sua festa, você terá uma Mini Quest: A lista de Basi! Batalha Basi-lista com seus amigos para um ganho de XP e GP. arco cosseno e Redphoenix Guia de de dados Agora você pode acessar a ferramenta de exibição de dados e exportar dados da barra de ferramentas! por ShilohT ---- 11/12/2014 Nova linha de busca de equipamentos: O cavalo ouro! O cavalo dourado acredita que ela está Habitican perfeito e que qualquer pessoa que guias para cima em sua busca para self-improvement é uma falha lenta. Você pode falar algum sentido para ela - ou -virão a blows? Se você concluir a linha inteira quest, você será recompensado com uma arma lendária... O primeiro scroll nesta linha quest, "A Stern Talking-to," cai automaticamente no nível de 40! Se você ainda estiver com nível de 40, automaticamente será concedida essa jornada - basta marcar uma tarefa e verificar o seu estoque. ---- 11/09/2014 Login do Facebook fixo para celular e comunidade diretrizes para bate-papo Facebook Login fixo para celular! Uma ótima notícia! Se você usar o Facebook para efetuar login no aplicativo móvel, nós já lançou uma atualização para que você não precisa digitar manualmente, o UUID/API coisas no teclado pequeno erros de ortografia e se lamentando sobre seu destino. Graças a Deus! A atualização Android agora está fora, e a atualização iOS foi enviada e deve estar em breve. Comunidade diretrizes para bate-papo Antes de usar os recursos de bate-papo público, você agora tem de concordar com nossas diretrizes de comunidade. Sabemos que elas são longas, mas elas são importantes, portanto, leia-os se ainda não o fez. Além disso, trabalhamos muito para torná-los mais divertido e eles foram ilustrados por muitos dos nossos artisans excelentes! ---- 11/06/2014 Bailey: Emblemas desafio o prêmio da melhor fantasia! Foram concedidos os crachás de desafio de fantasia HabitRPG! Obrigado por sua paciência enquanto fomos através de todas as entradas individualmente. Você pode ver algumas das entradas no blog da HabitRPG já e mais serão adicionadas semanalmente. IMPORTANTE: Alguns dos links de pessoas fornecidas não funcionou. Se você inseriu o desafio, mas mesmo depois de atualizar a página ainda não tiver seu crachá, e-mail leslie@habitrpg.com com o link para a sua fantasia e seu avatar. (O avatar e fantasia devem foram lançadas antes de 1º de novembro para contar.) Obrigado a todos os participantes incríveis! ---- 11/05/2014 Integração de Beeminder e planos de fundo de novembro Planos de fundo de novembro Há três novos avatar planos de fundo no Oficina de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode desfrutar de uma festa de coleta, admira Campina um pôr do sol ou olhar em Skies Starry! Kiwibot, Holsety1 e Draayder Integração de Beeminder Nós integramos com Beeminder! Agora você pode beemind suas tarefas automaticamente :) O check-out! Se você nunca ouvi falar Beeminder ou para aprender mais sobre o que nós integramos até agora, confira nossa de blog http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/101773418876/beeminder-integration sobre ele. Aproveite! Alys e Alice segunda-feira ---- 11/01/2014 Novembro mistério Item conjunto Fresco! O que poderia ser? Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de novembro receberá o mistério novembro Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 ---- Voltar ao início De outubro de 2014 10/31/2014 Npcs Monster, último dia para itens Festival de outono, último dia do desafio de fantasia de comunidade, último dia para Goblin Winged Item conjunto O último dia de outono Festival itens Amanhã tudo será ser volta ao normal em Habitica, portanto, se você ainda tiver os itens restantes de Festival de outono que você deseja comprar, melhor fazer isso agora! Os itens sazonais Edition não ser até o próximo outono e se os itens de edição limitada retornam que serão aumentaram os preços ou alterados arte, então pressione enquanto o ferro está quente! Definir último dia para Goblin Winged Item Lembrete: Este é o último dia para inscrever-se e receber o Winged Goblin Item definido! Se você deseja as asas Goblin ou a engrenagem Goblin, agora é o momento! Muito obrigado por seu suporte < 3 Último dia de comunidade fantasia desafio É o último dia para postar suas imagens de si mesmo, seja como seu avatar HabitRPG se você deseja obter o emblema de desafio à fantasia! Você pode associar o desafio https://habitrpg.com/#/options/groups/challenges/39f7e9b4-1fbf-4b01-baee-221fd9b9ef43. Monster NPCs Os NPCs tem seja para cima em suas caracterização de dia das Bruxas! Certifique-se de parar e verificá-los todos para fora. ---- 10/27/2014 Maiores Gems para colaboradores e diretrizes da comunidade Diretrizes de community Nossa comunidade cresceu e se desenvolveu sobre isso após um ano e meio, e percebemos que nenhuma das expectativas da comunidade tinha sido codificada em qualquer lugar. Agora, isso mudou com a implementação do diretrizes de comunidade. As diretrizes foram escritas por equipe e mods e ilustradas por muitos dos nossos talentosos artisans. Sabemos que elas são longas, mas eles contêm todas as expectativas de participação na parte pública social da HabitRPG, assim, leia-os cuidadosamente! Assim você terá que concordar com elas participem de qualquer o bate-papo público. Alys, Lemoness, lefnire, redphoenix, SabreCat, paglias, Bailey, Ryan, Breadstrings, Giovanni, Daniel a placa, Draayder, Kiwibot, Leephon, Luciferian, Revcleo, Shaner, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal Maior gems para colaboradores Quando começamos a gratificante colaboradores, decidimos que lhes 2 gems por nível de Colaborador. Desde então, no entanto, apresentamos muitas coisas mais comprar, portanto, decidimos aumentar esse número. Todos os colaboradores recebem agora 3 gems/para níveis 1-3 e, em seguida, 4 gems/camadas para níveis de 4 a 7, totalizando o número de gems que pode ganhar por contribuir com o site para 25. Se você já tiver contribuído, você tem tudo o que você está devido de acordo com o novo sistema. (Por exemplo, se você for um colaborador de nível 3, você recebeu 6 gems no passado e receberia 9 gems no novo sistema, para que tenha sido concedido 3 gems para compensar a diferença.) Aproveite! por Alys ---- 10/25/2014 Outubro de Item definir exibido e comunidade da melhor fantasia do desafio lembrete De outubro configurado exibido o Item Item de assinante de outubro foi revelado: o Winged Goblin Item definido! Todos os assinantes de outubro receberão a engrenagem Goblin e as asas de Goblin. Você ainda tem seis dias para inscrever-se e receber o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. por @Lemoness Lembrete de desafio de fantasia community Não se esqueça de comunidade fantasia desafio! Nós tivemos algumas entradas impressionantes até o momento, e estamos ansiosos para saber mais sobre os próximos seis dias! Todos os participantes receberão o emblema de desafio de fantasia de 2014. Você pode exibir algumas a caracterização awesome aqui! ---- 10/22/2014 Quest de equipamento nível 60: Linha de Recidivate Quest! Todas as partes Habitica, maus hábitos considerada longa inatividade está crescendo novamente - ele deve ser o trabalho de Recidivate, o Necromancer malvada! Você pode concluir seus backups diários e combater o seu maus hábitos para formatar para colocar mais uma vez? Nesse caso, você vai colher alguns spoils bem... incluindo alguns armadura lendária! Esta linha quest contém a batalha chefe mais difícil que já lançamos até o momento, portanto a primeira rolagem quest gratuitamente descartes no nível 60. Se você ainda estiver nível 60 ou sobre, você pode desbloqueá-lo gratuitamente, muito - Verifique a qualquer tarefa e ela cairá para você :) Boa sorte! Você precisará dela. por Lemoness, Tru_, aurakami, Inventrix e Baconsaur ---- 10/15/2014 Busca de animais de estimação Spider, atualização de aplicativo móvel, ocultar backups diários cinza e listas de verificação classificáveis! Nova Quest animais de estimação: O Arachnid gelada! No lugar certo, o que está deixando esses webs geladas todo Habitica? Ele deve ser o rastreador Frost do Quest Pet mais recente: O Arachnid gelada! Você pode comprar essa jornada Mercado. Não se preocupe, ela será em torno mesmo depois que este Festival de outono termina :) por arco cosseno Atualização de aplicativo móvel! A atualização mais recente do aplicativo móvel está disponível no iOS e Android! Agora quando você está no seu telefone você pode ver itens do Festival de outono, obter notificações de soltar e exibir a arte de pixel de chefes que você está enfrentando! Lefnire, negue, huarui e paglias Ocultar backups diários cinza Agora você pode ocultar cinza backups diários para eliminação sobrecarregar sua lista! Há guias na parte inferior da coluna de backups diários, você pode alternar para ver apenas que backups diários ainda estão ativos. Gaelan e Alys Listas de verificação classificáveis Você já quis reordenar a lista de verificação? Agora você pode! Basta arrastar e soltar para classificar os pontos da lista de verificação. Por gjoyner ---- 10/7/2014 Vencedores do desafio de voltar às aulas conselhos e Jack abóbora animal de estimação! Os vencedores do desafio voltar às aulas conselhos Tivemos uma tonelada de participantes em nosso desafio de conselhos voltar às aulas e nós finalmente classificados por meio e escolheu os vencedores! Parabéns para Ringis, o gravador, Condor de San, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Hans Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, Dogg TGL, Amanda, InfH, Evan950 e Mizuokami! Todos recebeu os gems :) Muito obrigado por participar! Se divertiram, não se esqueça de que o desafio de fantasia comunidade está acontecendo outubro todos os :) Tomada de abóbora Pet Habiticans ter sido entalhada muita pumpkins recentemente - e parece que um seguiu você doméstica! Todos recebeu um animal de estimação Jack abóbora! Você o encontrará nas Stables :) por Lemoness ---- 10/3/2014 Sparkles assustador, novos planos de fundo e vazamentos de memória quase fixos! Sparkles assustador Há um novo item de venda de ouro no Mercado: Sparkles assustador! Compre alguns e, em seguida, convertê-lo em seus amigos. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele fará? Se você tiver o Sparkles fantasmagórica convertido em você, você receberá o selo "Amigos alarmante"! Não se preocupe, efeitos misteriosos serão desgaste fora do próximo dia... ou cancelá-las logo comprando um Potion opaco! Sparkles fantasmagórica só estará no armazenamento de recompensas até 31 de outubro, portanto ações para cima! por Lemoness, lefnire Novos planos de fundo revelados: Mal-assombrada casa, noturno e Pumpkin Patch Há três novos avatar planos de fundo no Oficina de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode se infiltrar através de uma casa mal-assombrada, visite um cemitério assustador ou reservar jack-o-lanterns em um Patch de abóbora! cecilyperez, Kiwibot e Sooz Vazamentos de memória fixos quase Ele desempenhou um grande esforço, mas Tyler corrigiu o vazamento de memória maior que estava falhando nossos servidores! Existem algumas menores que ele ainda está conquering um por um, mas monster fiercest foi slain. Dez mil um abraço para Tyler! Você pode ler a descrição técnica de como podemos está corrigindo os vazamentos aqui e para os desenvolvedores JavaScript: Adoraríamos sua ajuda! Vamos todos a saber quando corrigimos o problema pela primeira vez e para todos. por lefnire ---- 10/1/2014 Capas de edição sazonal, cores de cabelo Edition sazonal, comunidade fantasia desafio, animais de estimação de liberação e outubro mistério Item! Cabelo sazonal Edition Sazonal Edition mal-assombrada cabelo cores agora estão disponíveis para compra na página personalizações avatar! Agora você pode dye cabelo do seu avatar abóbora, meia-noite, Candy Corn, White Ghost, zumbi ou dia das Bruxas. Sazonais Edition recorrente inalterados todos os anos, mas eles só estão disponíveis para compra durante um curto período de tempo. Isso é diferente de itens de edição limitada, o que ocorrer somente se algo for alterado, como a arte ou o preço. Leia mais sobre a diferença entre itens Seasonal e edição limitada aqui! Lemoness, mariahm e phoenix crystal Sazonal Edition capas O conjunto de capa Supernatural está aqui! Agora seu avatar pode tornar-se um Ogre, esqueleto, abóbora, Candy Corn, pele de réptil ou sombreamento Dread. Você pode comprá-los a partir de agora até 31 de outubro! Essas capas podem lembrar alguns de vocês do conjunto de capa fantasmagórica que estava disponível brevemente último outono. Isso ocorre porque que recebemos muitas solicitações para essas capas de edição limitada de players mais recentes que não foram possível adquirir essas capas. Como um comprometimento, decidimos retirar o conjunto de capa fantasmagórica e liberar algumas capas semelhantes mas exclusivas como parte do conjunto de capa Supernatural. Dessa forma, qualquer pessoa que deseje seu avatar seja uma abóbora pode ter sua maneira, mas os proprietários dos conjuntos de capa originais ainda terá os itens exclusivos que eles foram prometidos. Você pode ler mais sobre as novas categorias de Item disponibilidade [aqui | aqui. por Lemoness Desafio de fantasia community O desafio de fantasia comunidade começou! Entre agora e 31 de outubro, ornamente como seu avatar na vida real e poste uma foto na mídia social para obter o cobiçado emblema de desafio de fantasia! Leia as regras completas na página desafio [veja https://habitrpg.com/#/options/groups/challenges/39f7e9b4-1fbf-4b01-baee-221fd9b9ef43. por Lemoness Versão animais de estimação e montagens Se você encontrar animais de estimação coleta altamente motivação e desejar recomeçar do zero, você está com sorte! Agora você pode liberar todos os animais de estimação e montagens para que você possa reuni-las novamente - e empilhar sua realização de Beastmaster! Por Ryan De outubro mistério Item Assustador! O que poderia ser? Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de outubro receberá o mistério outubro de Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 por Lemoness ---- Voltar ao início Setembro de 2014 9/25/2014 Atualização: Diagnosticar problemas do servidor Nossos servidores foram sob enorme pressão recentemente e, portanto, criamos um tíquete Github que você pode seguir para atualizações sobre o que estamos fazendo para corrigir o problema. Também escrevemos um do blog http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/98367930371/update-diagnosing-server-problems. Vamos manter você atualizado com novos desenvolvimentos à medida que nos esforçamos para resolver esse problema. Se tiver perdido uma das suas estatísticas durante esse tempo, você pode restaurá-los usando ' ' Configurações > Site > valores de correção de caracteres ' '. Agradecemos muito por sua paciência e estímulo como trabalhamos para combater esse inimigo melhor! por lefnire, Lemoness Setembro configurado exibido o Item Nas notícias mais satisfeitas, o Item de assinante de setembro foram revelado: Outono Strider Item definido. Todas as pessoas que estão inscritos antes do final de setembro receberão o Antlers de outono e pedi a Strider. Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - significa muito para nós, especialmente agora. por Lemoness ---- 9/22/2014 Festival de outono! Utensílios de edição limitada balas descartes de alimentos e fantasia Npc-Up Outono está vindo por aí! O ar é nítido, as folhas são vermelhas e Habitica está sentindo assustador. Venha comemorar o Festival de outono conosco... Se tiver coragem! Utensílios de classe edição limitada Fantasiar Habiticans em todos os lugares. A partir de agora até 31 de outubro, utensílios de edição limitada estão disponíveis na coluna recompensas. Dependendo de sua classe, você pode ser um assistente Witchy, Monster of Science, Vampire Smiter ou Mummy Medic! Seria melhor obter produtivo ganhar suficiente ouro antes do tempo se esgote... Descartes de alimentos doces! Você recebeu algumas balas em seu estoque em homenagem do Festival de outono! Além disso, para a duração do evento, Habiticans aleatoriamente verá descartes de balas quando eles concluem suas tarefas. Esses doces funcionam como alimento normal drops - pode você adivinhar quais flavor seu animal de estimação será como melhor? NPC traje-Up É semelhante as NPCs realmente está entrando o humor autumnal fantasmagórica em todo o site. Quem não quer? ---- 9/17/2014 Animais de estimação Rooster, classificação festa e o desafio de voltar às aulas Nova Quest animais de estimação: Rooster Rampage! Há um novo quest animais de estimação no mercado! Este rooster monstrous não pode ser quieted e Habiticans não são capazes de suspensão. Pode você e sua empresa Acalme esta indecente? Você será recompensado com ovos Rooster se você fizer isso! por LordDarkly, Pandoro, EmeraldOx, extrajordanary e playgroundgiraffe Fornecedores classificando! Melhoramos o recurso de classificação de terceiros preexistente. Agora você pode classificar os avatares dos membros da sua empresa por nível, planos de fundo e muito mais! Basta ir para sociais > empresas > membros e selecione no menu suspenso. Alys e Viirus Desafio de voltar às aulas! Não se esqueça de que o desafio de HabitRPG oficial 2º está executando agora - a voltar às aulas conselhos desafio! Poste suas melhores dicas para o uso de HabitRPG durante a temporada de voltar às aulas na mídia social para uma chance de ganhar 60 gems. Se você quiser compartilhá-lo com o número máximo de pessoas, você pode usar as marcas #habitrpg e #backtoschool. Você só tem até o dia 30 para entrar. Boa sorte! ---- 9/12/2014 Desafio de voltar para a escola oficial, redução de listas de verificação e guia de ajuda Desafio de voltar às aulas oficial Lançamos nosso desafio HabitRPG oficial 2º: a ' ' desafio de conselhos de voltar às aulas! ' ' Usar a mídia social para nos dizer como usar HabitRPG para melhorar os hábitos de estudo, compartilhar histórias de sucesso acadêmicos com o aplicativo ou apenas dê seu Conselho sobre como usar o HabitRPG para ser o melhor possível. As extremidades do concurso em 30 de setembro e a disposição de 20 vencedores cada obtenham 60 gems! Para as regras completas, confira o desafio https://habitrpg.com/#/options/groups/challenges/a367eb40-8514-46fd-805e-b9b7f89bad7f. Redução de listas de verificação Anteriormente, pude usar redução em nomes de tarefas e no bate-papo. Agora você também pode usá-lo em listas de verificação! Preencha todos os aspectos de suas tarefas com emoji, negrito, itálico ou links. Observação: Se as listas de verificação de aparência estranhas, ele tem provavelmente porque eles acidentalmente usando redução agora, portanto, basta editá-los adequadamente! Confira esta folha de trapacear para obter uma explicação de como usar a redução. Por @negue Guia de Ajuda do Há uma nova guia na barra superior que contém alguns links úteis. Se você estiver confuso sobre algo, deseja solicitar um recurso ou quiser saber que se sua pergunta foi feita antes, agora você pode usar o menu suspenso da guia ajuda! Por @Alys ---- 9/10/2014 Desafio de fantasia community Temos um evento empolgante chegando este outubro - a estreia desafiar a comunidade fantasia! No espírito da estação, Habiticans que ornamente nas versões reais da armadura do seu avatar (ou em qualquer fantasia HabitRPG) receberão um emblema especial. (Não, apenas use uma camisa colorida não conta. Onde está a diversão nisso?) O desafio de fantasia comunidade será iniciado em 1º de outubro, mas estamos está apresentando-lo no início para que as pessoas tenham tempo para obter as suas fantasias juntos. Instruções sobre como participar do CCC serão lançadas em 1º de outubro. Podemos esperar para ver as suas fantasias! ---- 9/3/2014 Novos planos de fundo de Avatar Há três novos avatar planos de fundo no Oficina de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode conduzir os raios em um Thunderstorm, Passeie por meio de uma floresta de outono ou cultivar seus campos de colheita! krajzega e criminoso incomuns ---- 9/1/2014 Setembro mistério Item Hmm, intrigante... Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de setembro receberão o mistério setembro Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site! < 3 ---- Voltar ao início De agosto de 2014 8/31/2014 Definir último dia para Item Sorcerer Sun Lembrete: Este é o último dia para inscrever-se e receber o Sun Sorcerer Item definido! Se você deseja o coroa Sun ou a Sun Robes, agora é o momento! Muito obrigado por seu suporte < 3 ---- 8/26/2014 Item de mistério de agosto, marcas classificáveis, empurre para cima Item de agosto definir exibido! O Item de assinante de agosto revelou: o ' ' Sun Sorcerer ' ' Item definido! Todos os assinantes de agosto receberá coroa a Sun e a Robes da Sun. Você ainda tem cinco dias para inscrever-se e receber o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. por Lemoness Marcas classificáveis Agora você pode classificar suas marcas. Arraste da esquerda para a direita e solte-os no lugar. por Fandekasp, lefnire Empurre para cima Adicionamos um pequeno botão em ações de um clique de suas tarefas: ' ' empurre para cima ' '. Isso ajudará a fácil classificar prioridades do dia, que podem ser alterados no dia a dia. por negue ---- 8/19/2014 Papagaio Quest, áudio e atualização de aplicativo móvel! Nova Quest animais de estimação: Ajuda! Harpy! Há um novo Quest Pet disponível no Mercado! @UncommonCriminal está sendo mantido manter reféns por uma Harpy Papagaio semelhantes. Se você pode encontrar uma maneira de ajudar, você certamente terá suas mãos em alguns ovos Papagaio cobiçado... Depois que você tiver adquirido a rolagem, combater o chefe ao concluir todas as tarefas e hábitos. Cuidado - todos os diários que você ignorar fará com que o chefe atacar sua festa! Token e criminoso incomuns De áudio Você pode habilitar efeitos sonoros para várias ações de site. Clique no ícone de volume () e escolha um tema"áudio". Por enquanto, o tema somente disponível é "Daniel a placa" (@DanielTheBard criado este conjunto); No entanto, lançaremos mais temas ao longo do tempo (se envolver aqui). Também vamos adicionar mais efeitos sonoros e, possivelmente, música, o conjunto atual. por DanielTheBard, Fandekasp Nova atualização móvel: Planos de fundo e Guilds! Atualizamos o aplicativo móvel para incluir planos de fundo e Guilds! Agora você pode usar o aplicativo móvel ingressarem em grupos de interesse comuns, bate-papo com pessoas com interesses comuns e troca de plano de fundo do seu avatar. O aplicativo do iOS está aqui e o Android app está aqui. Se você gosta de direção que podemos ter usando o aplicativo, realmente apreciamos-lo se você poderia deixar-em uma revisão < 3 Obrigado! por huarui, paglias ---- 8/12/2014 Nova busca de equipamentos: Ataque o mundanos! Há um novo Quest que descartará automaticamente para 15 nível de todos os usuários e para cima: a desastres do prato, primeiro quest no ataque de Questline mundanos! Limpeza enchanted pratos sujos, batalha a SnackLess Monster e um confronto direto contra o Evil Laundromancer. Você apenas pode ser premiado com uma nova peça da armadura... À medida que concluir cada quest nessa questline, será concedida com a rolagem da quest para a próxima parte. Existem três partes no total. Boa sorte! ---- 8/4/2014 Novos planos de fundo revelados: Vulcões, Canyon empoeirado, nuvens Há três novos avatar planos de fundo no Oficina de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode aquecer dentro um vulcões, percorrer através de um Canyon Dusty ou voar através de nuvens! Nova atualização móvel: Edição da lista de verificação e correções de bugs! Caso você não tenha percebido, nós lançamos uma nova atualização móvel! Você pode editar as listas de verificação do aplicativo móvel agora. Além disso, corrigimos alguns bugs, incluindo os problemas de imagem iOS! O aplicativo Android chegou e o aplicativo do iOS está aqui. Você talvez tenha observado que já foram lançadas muitas atualizações recentemente. Isso é bastante devido a dois membros awesome de nossa equipe! A primeira é estrela contribuinte Matteo, também conhecido como paglias. Além do aplicativo móvel, ele contribui toneladas de código para o site, executa traduções e correções de bugs sem piscar. Somos gratos por isso que ele na equipe! Temos também outro novo Colaborador de aplicativos para dispositivos móveis que foi disparado para o nível 7 em tempo recorde: huarui! Huarui foi um remoinho absoluto com aprimoramentos de aplicativos para dispositivos móveis. Ambos oferecem uma rodada gigante de aplausos! ---- 8/2/2014 Drag'on derrotado dread! Prêmios: Shrimp-a-Deus Pet, Shrimp-a-Deus montar, comida e emblema Fizemos isso! Com um roar última final, Drag'on a sigla recolhe e nada, passando muito, muito distante. Cheias de cheering Habiticans linha as shores! Nós ajudamos Daniel reconstruir seu Tavern. Mas o que é isto? CIDADÃOS RETORNAM! Agora que o Drag'on tem correndo, milhares de cores brilhantes são crescente por meio do mar. É um arco-íris por nuvem de Shrimp-a-Deus... e entre eles, centenas de merpeople! "Estamos perdidos cidadãos de Dilatory!" explica o líder, Manta. "Quando Dilatory sank, o Shrimp-a-Deus que residia nessas águas usado um feitiço para transformar conosco em merpeople para que pode resistir a nós. Mas no seu rage Drag'on o medo nos interceptada em crevasse escuro. Podemos ter foram aprisionados há centenas de anos - mas agora finalmente você está livre para reconstruir a cidade!" "Como um agradecimento," afirma @Ottl seu amigo, "Por favor, aceite este pet Shrimp-a-Deus e montagem de Shrimp-a-Deus, esta festa e nossa gratidão eternal!" Agosto mistério Item Ooh, misterioso! Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de agosto receberá o mistério de agosto Item definido! Ele será revelado sobre o 26, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 ---- Voltar ao início Julho de 2014 7/31/2014 O último dia de julho assinante definido Lembrete: Este é o último dia para inscrever-se e receber o Item Explorer instalação definido! Se você deseja o comando Explorer instalação ou a instalação Suit Explorer, agora é o momento! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte < 3 O último dia para edição limitada verão utensílios Hoje é o último dia do evento verão inicial, portanto, é o último dia para comprar os utensílios de edição limitada e Rainbow Warrior armadura do armazenamento de recompensas. Seja produtivo e passar esse ouro! ---- 7/25/2014 Julho assinante Item O Item de assinante julho revelou: instalação Item Explorer definido! Todos os assinantes de julho receberá o comando Explorer embaixo do mar e a Suit Explorer embaixo do mar. Você ainda tem seis dias para inscrever-se e receber o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. ---- 7/16/2014 Atualização de aplicativo mobile Lançamos uma atualização para o aplicativo móvel! Agora você pode alimentar e selecione animais de estimação o balcão App. seus animais de estimação bonita com você em qualquer lugar que você vá! O aplicativo está disponível para iOS aqui e Android aqui. Continuamos a liberar atualizações regularmente, portanto, se você gostar da direção que podemos ter usando o aplicativo, considere ficando uma revisão. Obrigado! Negligência Strike: Troca de Art Tavern Barra de Rage do Drag'on Dread foi atingida e lançou a sua negligência Strike, levando a uma nova aparência para o Tavern! Como lembrete, rage de Drag'on nunca afetar todos os usuários ou interferir com a capacidade de serem produtivos, para que o bate-papo e o scritpt funcionais. Mesmo portanto... ruim Daniel! Todos os usuários são automaticamente prejudiciais Drag'on com suas tarefas. Não há nada ruim que possa acontecer com você ou a sua conta, sendo esta luta! Dread alteração de prêmio Drag'on: Recompensa de alimentos! Recebemos muitos comentários devido a confusão do fim de semana, e parece que premiar GP e XP para derrotando significativamente o chefe do mundo unbalanced o jogo para players mais recentes. Com base em seus comentários, XP e GP serão não concedidos. Em vez disso, players receberá uma classificação de comida! Os camarões-a-Deus ainda serão concedidos. Se você estava ansiosos para receber os 900XP e 90 GP após a conclusão da batalha, fique à vontade para prêmio-lo utilizando configurações > Site > valores de caractere corrigir quando é feita a batalha! Obrigado por que ostentam conosco por meio de confusão. Adoramos vocês. ---- 7/12/2014 Wow, o que está acontecendo? Você talvez tenha observado algumas coisas estranhas acontecendo - gold extra? Drag'on vencido? Nenhum dano quest? Por fim, o medo Drag'on de Dilatory foi mais difícil lidar com o que é esperado e causaram estragos em nós última noite inesperadamente Concluindo devido a um problema, lançamento de danos de busca de terceiros, e conceder todas suas recompensas mais cedo! * primeira sacudidas em terrível fera * O Drag'on está agora na batalha ( ler sobre como combatê-lo aqui), e a Shrimp-a-Deus pet/montagem foram removidos até que ela seja derrotada definitivamente. Lamentamos então sobre a confusão! Se você não quiser o XP 900 e 90 Gold, você poderá excluí-lo usando configurações > Site > corrigir os valores de caractere. Você também pode mantê-lo como um pedido de desculpas de desenvolvedores para todos a confusão! Fazer o que for mais motivadora para você :) Ele será concedido novamente quando o Drag'on é realmente vanquished. O Drag'on também causou alguns problemas com danos de chefe de terceiros, mas deve ser reparados agora. Para uma análise detalhada do que aconteceu, execute o problema aqui! Agora vamos combater esse monster realmente. ---- 11 de julho Lembrete de GaymerX Lembrete: Inês (também conhecido como redphoenix) está em GaymerX em InterContinental em são Francisco neste fim de semana! Ele terá muitos códigos de promoção para o conjunto de armadura não convencionais. Nosso moderador champion Ryan estará lá, muito e adoraria atender vocês! Inês irá usar um dinossauro hoodie e uma camisa vermelha e Ryan tem uma cabeça eliminou parcialmente e em cadeiras de rodas. Haverá um oficial encontro de HabitRPG-up no sábado 3:15-4:30 fora de uma sala de painel GX (salão geral (3F) de AB). Venha obter os códigos de promoção lá! Se você não pode fazer isso nesse momento, entre em contato com Inês via e-mail (vicky@habitrpg.com) ou Twitter (@caffeinatedvee) para coordenar um horário alternativo e coloque para reunir com a convenção! ---- 7/9/2014 Derby Feliz dia! Em comemoração ao dia de Derby, todos os Habiticans recebeu um ovo seahorse! Nesse dia, o pior de bugs antigos do Habitica foram derrotado e cada ano comemorar. Vamos atravessar Dilatory sobre este divertido dia. Nova Quest animais de estimação: Seahorse! Mas AH, não - parece que um selvagem Stallion Sea está interrompendo as corridas! Rapidamente, batalha da Stallion Sea para Acalme-lo e você poderá ter as mãos em algumas seahorse adicional ovos... -Kiwibot e Lemoness Atualizado barras estatísticas Com base em seus comentários, atualizamos o design de novas barras de status com um estilo de 8 bits e acessibilidade aprimorada. -por BenManley ---- 7/3/2014 Novos planos de fundo disponíveis: Coral Reef, águas abertas, Seafarer remessa Três novos planos de fundo de avatar estão disponíveis na loja de plano de fundo! Agora seu avatar pode nadar em um ' ' coral reef ' ', aproveite o ' ' Abrir águas ' ', ou tomar à obra um ' ' remessa Seafarer ' '. Muito obrigado por suporte o site! Próxima convenção: GaymerX! Será Vicky Hsu do HabitRPG na GaymerX, uma convenção de jogo comemorando LGBTQ e jogos que está aberto a todos, no InterContinental no Centro de San Francisco em 11-13 de julho. (Para obter mais informações, consulte gaymerx.com!) Inês estará sorteando códigos de promoção para o conjunto de armadura não convencionais, então se você quiser reunir com ela (e conquistar alguns capes awesome), enviar uma mensagem para vicky@habitrpg.com ou @caffeinatedvee no Twitter! Rainbow Warrior conjunto! Mesmo que você não pode fazer isso a convenção, você ainda pode aproveitar as novo armor duas disponíveis gratuitamente no armazenamento de recompensas: comando Rainbow Warrior e Rainbow Warrior armadura! Foram criados por nossos amigos GaymerX e aparência impressionantes. Eles estarão disponíveis até o final do mês, aproveite! ---- 7/1/2014 CHEFE do mundo: O DREUD Drag'on de Dilatory! Nós devem ter levados em consideração os avisos. Escuro iluminar os olhos. Escalas antigas. Jaws maciças e dentes piscando. Nós já ativado algo horrifying partir do crevasse: * * a sigla Drag'on de Dilatory! * * Habiticans gritando correndo em todas as direções quando ele reared do mar, seu pescoço terrifyingly longo estendendo centenas de pés fora da água como ela quebrada windows com seu searing roar. "Isso deve ser Dilatory o que arrastado para baixo!" yells Lemoness. "Não era o peso das tarefas inativas - os backups de diários de vermelho escuro apenas atraiu a sua atenção!" "Ele é crescentes com energia mágica!" @Baconsaur cries. "Para viveram por isso, deve ser capaz de tratá-lo automaticamente! Como podem podemos vencê-lo?" Por que, da mesma maneira podemos vencer todas as feras - com produtividade! Rapidamente, Habitica, da banda juntos e tachar as tarefas e todos nós serão combater esse monster juntos. (Não é necessário abandonar jornadas anteriores - acreditamos na sua capacidade de tachado duplo!) Ele não ataques nos individualmente, mas os backups diários mais ignoramos, quanto mais próximo chegamos a acionar seu negligência Strike - e não estou satisfeito com a maneira como ele é eyeing a Tavern... ---- Voltar ao início De junho de 2014 6/30/2014 O último dia para conjunto de June Item! Lembrete: Este é o último dia para inscrever-se e receber o Item Octomage definido! Se você desejar o Robe Polvo ou o comando tentáculo machucado, agora é o momento! Muito obrigado por seu suporte < 3 Atualização de dilatory POR FAVOR! Habiticans, parar explorando crevasse escuro!!! Lemoness realmente está obtendo preocupado. Há relatos de.... Relatórios de algo grande. Relatórios de algo assustadoras. Relatórios de aftershocks misteriosos, aumentando a intensidade. Além disso, explorar crevasse obscuro e perigoso tornou-se uma fonte de procrastinação. Vamos voltar a trabalhar, pessoas! ---- 6/25/2014 Assinante de junho Item O junho Item de assinante foi revelado: o conjunto de itens de Octomage! Todos os assinantes de junho receberão o Robe Polvo e coroa de tentáculos. Você ainda tem seis dias para inscrever-se e receber o conjunto de item! Agradecemos muito por seu suporte - realmente dependemos manter HabitRPG gratuito para uso e funcionando sem problemas. Atualização de aplicativo mobile Há uma nova atualização de aplicativo portáteis disponível! Além das correções de bugs, há vários aprimoramentos, incluindo um novo com base em botão menu, toque e mantenha pressionado para editar tarefas e o retorno de estatísticas e personalização de avatar no aplicativo! Trabalhar no aplicativo móvel é nossa maior tarefas neste verão, portanto esperam mais nos próximos meses. Se você achar que o aplicativo está melhorando, adoraríamos-lo se você levaria o tempo para nos dar uma revisão e permita-nos saber a sua opinião! Atualização de dilatory É ótimo ver Habiticans divertindo explorando os ruins! Há apenas um pouca coisa Lemoness deseja nosso evitar. Ela tem notado muita Habiticans tentando explorar o palace são do outro lado do crevasse escuro. Ela realmente não percebe que o crevasse é seguro, portanto, não nadar então fechar. Além disso, aproveite as explorações! ---- 6/21/2014 Atualização verão mistério Lemoness moça retornou Finalmente! Ela assusta praia goers debitando até as ondas e para a Costa shouting "descobri-lo!!! Encontrei!!! Ah, eu apenas SABIA que citando-a como impossível tornaria uma probabilidade narrativa!" Aguarde - encontrado o que? Evento verão inicial: A cidade perdida do Dilatory! Dilatory foi uma cidade maravilhosa ilha de Habitica antiga. Era um local repleto de realizações, mas como a riqueza da cidade cresceu, os habitantes cresceram lenta e procrastinated em suas tarefas e backups diários... até que o peso combinado de suas tarefas de vermelhos escuros disparado um terremoto maciço que perdidos na cidade. Legendas dizem que todos os habitantes foram transformados em criaturas sea. O local desta cidade foi perdido para a hora... até agora! Utensílios de edição limitada! O que é diversão uma cidade dentro da água se não é possível explorá-lo? Felizmente, a partir de agora até 31 de julho, utensílios especiais de edição limitada estão disponíveis para ouro no armazenamento de prêmios! Spellcasters pode transformar-se em esmeralda Mermages e Seahealers de Corais nadar entre ruins, enquanto combatentes podem preferir enfeitar como piratas Roguish e Swashbucklers Daring, em acima da cidade em magnífico navios. Trabalhar muito e você pode associá-los! NPC traje-up Os NPCs ficar tão empolgados a detecção de Dilatory que elas foram movidas ali nas férias! Daniel o Innkeeper abriu um tavern beachside e Alex também está vendendo pela Costa! Enquanto isso, Justin o guia está dando tours à obra barcos, Ian é empregando sabedoria quest do Oceano profundo, Matt abriu stables para animais de estimação aquatic e eu estou nadando sobre como manter todos informados! , Mas o que causou o terremoto? Somente uma parte do mistério permanece não resolvida - o que causou o segundo terremoto que unearthed os backups diários antigos? Afinal de contas, terremoto que destruído Dilatory foi causado por uma compilação para cima de backups diários e tarefas desfeita, não foi? Mas * ampliamos * todos foi fazer nossas tarefas... ---- 6/14/2014 Novo recurso: Planos de fundo! Podemos está debuting um recurso novo em folha - fundos para seu avatar! Passeie por meio de uma floresta de verão descanso em uma praia quente ou dançar em um anel de fada. Você pode comprar os planos de fundo em uma nova guia do plano de fundo, em usuário. Divertir-se! Atualização verão mistério Tem sido um tempo desde que vimos Lemoness ao redor - ela tem sido um pouco escassa, desde que ela foi iniciado tentando decifrar os backups diários antigos. Estamos apenas interrompido pelo seu hut para verificar sobre ela e encontrado her.... não tem? Ele aparentava como ela levou o gancho de crochet enchanting a armadura, mas muito pouco. Houve uma única nota Rabiscada na tabela: "Acho que eu o tiver convertido!!! Se estou certo, isso vai ser muito verão. Verificando as declarações - ser volte em breve!!!" A única outra coisa na tabela foi um mapa antigo... com o canto roubado. ---- 6/10/2014 Nova Quest animais de estimação: A chamada de Octothulu! Há um novo animal de estimação da cidade! O temido Octothulu, autoadesiva geração das estrelas, surgiu de um redemoinho em uma caverna escura, no mar. Cabe a você e o seu interlocutor abolir fera obscena, sendo extremamente produtivo! Se você consegue derrotá-lo, você pode encontrar apenas alguns ovos Polvo... Atualização de terremoto Lembre-se do estranho terremoto que tivemos recentemente? Bem, isso provavelmente não está relacionado de forma alguma, mas Habiticans recentemente tenha observado algumas pretos misteriosos backups diários strewn ao longo de praias. Felizmente, lemoness relata que eles são rabiscados com um idioma antigo e que ela está duro para decifrar o script. Mais notícias sobre como isso desenvolve! ---- 6/5/2014 De junho mistério Item Portanto, o que poderia ser? Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de junho receberá o mistério junho Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 Que era isso? No lugar certo! Um terremoto misterioso tem balance Habitica! Felizmente, ninguém foi prejudicado e não havia nenhum dano real, mas nossas bolsistas são baffled. "Não estamos mesmo em uma zona sísmica," moça Lemoness foi ouvido murmurando como ela paginado por meio de um enorme Tomé. "Não houve um terremoto desde... mas não é impossível." Bem, se Lemoness diz, devem ser verdadeira! Parece que era apenas um alarme falso. ---- Voltar ao início Maio de 2014 5/23/2014 Maio roupa mistério revelado! O pode mistério Item definido foram revelado para todos os assinantes... Conjunto de itens do Wielder fogo! Todas as pessoas que estão inscritas talvez isso receberá dois itens: * Chama de espírito (comando) * Chama de coração (armor) Você ainda tem oito dias mais para se inscrever e obter o conjunto de itens. Obrigado por tudo suporte conosco! Adoramos você < 3 ---- 5/14/2014 O rei Rat Ruas do Habitica são preenchidas com o skittering de patas pouco... parece que há um novo Quest animal de estimação disponíveis no mercado! Pode você e sua derrota participante o rei Rat? Nesse caso, haverá alguns ovos premiar você... Por: Pandah e Token Nível Cap levantada Você agora pode redistribuir além de 100, o limite de 100 foi levantado! Por: Ryan ---- 5/5/2014 Atualização móvel A nova atualização do iOS está no ar! você pode baixá-lo aqui. Se você tiver o Android, a atualização está disponível aqui. Observação: para editar uma tarefa ou exibir as listas de verificação, passe à esquerda na tarefa. Estamos trabalhando no modo de clique, adoraríamos ajuda desenvolvedores! Se você acha que o novo aplicativo é um aperfeiçoamento, considere a classificação nos - muitos dos nossas revisões antigas foram (motivos!) muito baixas, especialmente no Apple, mas sentimos que essa atualização é o primeiro de uma linha de principais melhorias. Obrigado para adequar-se conosco! A extensão Chrome HabitRPG Ótimas notícias - corrigimos nossa extensão Chrome! Muito obrigado novo Colaborador @GoldBattle. Agora você pode definir as horas e as datas que você deseja procurar somente sites produtivos. Se você estiver procrastinating, ela será iniciada automaticamente encaixe a integridade do caractere; Se você estiver trabalhando pesado, ele será também para premiar você com GP e XP! ler mais sobre ele aqui. Além disso, uma alteração rápida - talvez do Item mistério agora será revelada no 23O dia, em vez de 25. Vamos celebrar, impaciente Habiticans! ---- 5/1/2014 Pode mistério Item Ooh, como misterioso! Todos os Habiticans que estão inscritos durante o mês de maio receberá o pode mistério Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Obrigado pelo suporte do site < 3 ---- Voltar ao início Abril de 2014 4/30/2014 Atualização móvel Uma ótima notícia! Apenas nós lançamos uma grande atualização para nosso aplicativo móvel. Uma das nossas maiores prioridades agora é melhorar a experiência móvel do HabitRPG, portanto, esta é uma primeira etapa importante. Atualizamos a estrutura Ionic, que significa uma interface mais atractiva e aparência mais suave, e o melhor de tudo, agora é mais fácil para os desenvolvedores adicionar recursos e novas atualizações! ler mais sobre a atualização aqui. < br / > O aplicativo Android é disponível aqui! O aplicativo do iOS foi enviado para a loja de aplicativos, mas Apple sempre leva algum tempo para processar as coisas, portanto, pode ser mais alguns dias. Espero que eles são rápidos a partir de agora! Vamos deixá-lo saber quando ele percorre. < br / > Tenha um dia produtivo! O desafio do Word se espalhar Além disso, no último longo, a equipe concluiu a classificação por meio de 1.5K+ participantes na propagação o desafio do mundo e nós estão satisfeitos (e, portanto, portanto aliviado) finalmente anunciar um vencedor! Parabéns para ALEX KRALIE, vencedor do espalhar a palavra desafio! 47K + anotações é realmente momentous. Um congratulation quente também é devido as runner-ups: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra , amBarthes e thaichicken! Vocês são excelentes < 3 Obrigado por ajudar a pegar a palavra sobre HabitRPG! Fling da primavera de O lembrete que hoje, 30/4, é o último dia do evento Spring Fling! Hoje, você não poderá adquirir o conjunto de cabelo Tom Pastel ou os itens de classe de edição limitada. Além disso, a rolagem de ovo Hunt deixará de ser disponível no mercado, embora se você iniciou a quest, ela não desaparecerá e você poderá concluí-lo em seu tempo livre. Também é o último dia para obter o Item de borboleta crepúsculo definido antes que ele desapareça para sempre! Se você deseja as asas de borboleta crepúsculo ou o acessório de cabeça crepúsculo borboleta, esta é sua última chance de se inscrever e obtê-los. < br / > Feliz primavera! ---- 4/25/2014 Roupa de abril mistério revelada! A abril conjunto mistério Item foram revelado para todos os assinantes... ' ' Crepúsculo borboleta Armor conjunto ' '! Todas as pessoas que sejam inscreveu neste abril receberá dois itens: • Crepúsculo borboleta antena • Crepúsculo borboleta asas! Você ainda tem mais de cinco dias para inscrever-se e obter um conjunto de itens. Obrigado por tudo suporte conosco! Adoramos você < 3 ---- 4/3/2014 Conjunto de cores de cabelo em Tom Pastel edição limitada Foi lançado um novo conjunto de cores de cabelo: definir o tom Pastel! Agora o avatar pode ter bloqueios fluir em Tom Pastel azul, Tom Pastel rosa, Tom Pastel roxo, Tom Pastel laranja, Tom Pastel verde ou amarelo Tom Pastel! Você só poderá adquirir essas cores de cabelo até 30 de abril, perca! ---- 4/2/2014 Mistério de abril de Item O que poderia ser? Todas as pessoas que estão inscritas durante o mês de abril receberá o mistério abril Item definido! Ele será revelado na 25, portanto, mantenha seus olhos retirados. Abril F... mo Hiya, pessoal! Sou Carrot Sra. cenoura Carroty e eu sou o anunciante novo em HabitRPG! Fico feliz em dizer que já lançamos diversas atualizações importantes que estamos convencidos drasticamente melhorar a experiência do usuário. Assegure-se de clicar em torno para admira nossas alterações completamente necessário e não arbitrárias! Em resumo, ficamos preocupados que o tema de role playing jogo fantasia estava obtendo um pouco overplayed, portanto, decidimos unanimemente executar o aplicativo em uma direção diferente e mais nutritious. Afinal de contas, fala vegetais nunca ser antigos. @Lemoness e @baconsaur ---- Voltar ao início Março de 2014 3/31/2014 O último dia para conjunto de assinante Lembrete que hoje é o último dia para obter o conjunto de assinante de floresta Walker antes que ele desapareça para sempre! Se desejar armadura Walker floresta ou o acessório de cabeça floresta Walker Antler, esta é sua última chance de se inscrever e fazê-lo. ---- 3/25/2014 Conjunto de mistério de março Item O conjunto de itens de março mistério foi revelado para todos os assinantes... O conjunto de Walker da floresta! Todas as pessoas que estão inscritos no mês de fevereiro receberão dois itens: ' ' floresta Walker Armor ' ' e ' ' floresta Walker Antlers ' '! Os antlers são um acessório de cabeça, portanto pode ser gasto com qualquer Capacete. Você ainda tem mais de cinco dias para inscrever-se e obter um conjunto de itens. Obrigado por tudo suporte conosco! Adoramos você < 3 Inscrições PayPal Adicionamos PayPal como método de pagamento para assinatura s. Recomendamos ainda o ' ' cartão ' ' método, como distribuição (o processador que usamos) tem uma mais estável API e as ferramentas de gerenciamento de conta melhor. No entanto, sabemos não que todos possui um cartão de crédito/débito, portanto não há PayPal para ya! ---- 3/22/2014 Evento Fling da primavera de Spring passou a Habitica e flores geraram em todos os lugares: nos Stables, no mercado... e até mesmo em suas páginas de personalização de caracteres! Acessórios de cabeçalho do É isso mesmo - que introduzimos Acessórios de cabeça! Seu avatar agora pode bedeck seus helms com flores coloridas. E isso não é o único local para obter Acessórios head... Utensílios de classe edição limitada Foram lançados os utensílios de classe edição limitada de 2014 primavera! A partir de agora até 30 de abril, você poderá usar seu ouro para comprar armadura de sua classe atual definida do armazenamento de prêmios! Você pode ter um Kitty furtivos, um coelhinho Mighty, um Mouse de mágica ou um Pup dedicado. Se você alternar entre classes (sistema desbloqueado no nível 10), você terá acesso ao conjunto de armadura de suas novas classes. Certifique-se de coletar seu primeiro, embora! O que você está esperando? Vá ser produtivos e ganhar alguns gold! Novo mecânico equipar Un Agora a un-equipar o trem de pouso, clique no mesmo item que você estiver equipado. Removemos o nível "Equipamento de Base" para consistência com animais de estimação & montagens equipar como não é tratada e para facilmente adicionar novos equipamentos tipos de suporte. Quest animais de estimação: O Stag de fantasma Meadows de Habitica são explodir com flores, SOL, Névoa suspense e...? Ao que parece, uma stag de fantasma está mantendo winter alive! Vencê-lo e talvez você terá um ovo ou três... E muito mais no futuro... Isso é apenas o começo do trata que temos na loja para você. Fique ligado - e feliz Spring Fling! ---- 3/18/2014 Mecânica de animais de estimação Quest nova Uma ótima notícia - agora é mais fácil de concluir os conjuntos Quest animal de estimação! Animais de estimação chefes Quest agora cairá 3 ovos em vez de 2. Além disso, após você ter derrotado chefe de busca um animal de estimação duas vezes, os ovos serão gem-pode ser adquirido no mercado como todos os ovos, para que o participante não precisa repetir o mesmo quest repetidamente :) WonderCon HabitRPG virão a WonderCon de 18 de abril-20! Venha falar um Oi Tyler, Leslie e Inês e bate-papo sobre jogos e produtividade. As permissões estão disponíveis http://www.comic-con.org/wca/2014/badge-sale. Todos os usuários que visitam nosso stand receberá o atípicos Armor acessório definido! (Ele também estará disponível se podemos participar outras desvantagens no futuro.) Pesquisa de LifeHacker HabitRPG está em execução para ser o Gerenciador de lista de tarefas pendentes do Lifehacker #1! Temos alguns concorrentes difíceis, portanto se você gosta do nosso site, ajude-nos por votação para nós aqui < 3 ---- 3/2/2014 Março mistério Item Março feliz! As pessoas awesome que inscrever-se em HabitRPG agora receberá edição limitada março mistério Item! O conjunto de Item mistério conterá uma peça de fantasia livre estatísticas só estará disponível para as pessoas que são assinantes nesta marcha. O conjunto será revelado em 25 a todos, mas todas as pessoas que são assinantes durante o mês de março irá recebê-la. Ficam felizes - e Agradecemos muito por ajudar a oferecer suporte a HabitRPG! Adoramos você. ---- Voltar ao início Fevereiro de 2014 2/29/2014 Quest hedgehog Um novo animal de estimação foi introduzido, o Hedgehog. Você pode encontrar alguns ovos lutar contra o chefe da Hedgebeast, uma rolagem de busca disponível no mercado. ---- 2/22/2014 Conjunto de mistério de fevereiro Item O conjunto de itens de fevereiro mistério foi revelado para todos os assinantes... ' ' Conjunto de Winged Messenger ' '! Todas as pessoas que estão inscritos no mês de fevereiro receberá três itens: * Comando winged * Messenger Robes * e... ' ' Asas ouro ' '! As asas são um novo tipo de item, chamado um acessório de volta! Esses itens aparecem atrás do seu avatar, portanto, é possível usar as asas com qualquer roupa. Você ainda tem mais de cinco dias para inscrever-se e obter um conjunto de itens. Agradecemos tudo isso, muito suporte HabitRPG! ---- 2/18/2014 Traduções de As traduções estão bem adiantados! Muitos de vocês já devem estar vendo HabitRPG em seus próprios idiomas. Caso contrário, vá aqui para ver o andamento da linguagem ou para ajudar a converter. por @paglias, @Sinza-, @Luveluen e muito mais. BountySource Começamos usando BountySource, um serviço que permite aos usuários enviar bounties sobre correções de bugs e solicitações de recursos. Quaisquer recursos ou bugs em HabitRPG você tiver sido ansioso para ver resolvido? Lança uma grande variedade para atrair a atenção do Colaborador. Leia mais aqui. por @Cole, @lefnire, @Ryan ---- 2/13/2014 Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Ajude a motivar todas as pessoas na sua vida maravilhosa enviando-lhes um namorado preocupar. Valentines podem ser adquiridos para 10 ouro do armazenamento de itens. Propagação de amor e alegria em toda a comunidade, tanto o doador e o receptor obtém um emblema cobiçado "adoring amigos". Boas festas! Lemoness e zoebeagle ---- 2/12/2014 Bate-papo & convidar notificações As notificações de bate-papo & convite do grupo são novamente! Perdê-lo? Atualmente, eles trabalham para todas as atualizações de bate-papo em partes & guilds. Os desenvolvedores desejam pular para @ marcação no Tavern, consulte aqui. A barra de ferramentas Para liberar espaço para essas notifs, adicionamos uma barra de ferramentas acima do cabeçalho. Você pode recolher a barra de ferramentas (ícone à direita), mas tome cuidado pois Bailey notifs dentro da barra de ferramentas! ---- 2/7/2014 Fevereiro mistério Item Estamos muito felizes em anunciar um novo recurso como um grande agradecimento às pessoas awesome que inscrever-se em HabitRPG! Todos os meses, todos os assinantes agora receberá um Item de edição limitada mistério! O Item mistério será uma peça de fantasia livre stats (como são absurdas Robes de terceiros) só estará disponível para as pessoas que são assinantes por mês. O item de fevereiro de 2014 será revelado no 23O dia a todos, mas todas as pessoas que são assinantes durante o mês de fevereiro irá recebê-la. Inscreva-se agora, ficam felizes e Agradecemos muito por ajudar a oferecer suporte a HabitRPG! Adoramos você. Martelo crítico de Crushing Bug Alguns de vocês talvez tenha observado que periodicamente temos alguns bugs nastier que a norma - os temido bugs críticos. Essas apparitions monstrous foi encaixe no assunto dos muitos um player. Para atualizações em que estejamos trabalhando no momento para melhorar a estabilidade do site, leia este link - e saltar para ajudar! Não só será recompensa assistência de programação com o colaborador usual níveis, mas se você realmente gerenciar para corrigir um bug marcado como "crítico", agora receberão o martelo críticas de Bug-Crushing como recompensa! Cores de cabelo rainbow Deseja enfeitar seu avatar? Cores de cabelo arco-íris agora estão disponíveis! Dye seus bloqueios luscious roxo, verde ou até mesmo distribuídos rainbow e um usuário de passagem examinará você de inveja. Atualização de estabilidade Podemos ter estabilizado o site muito (ainda estamos trabalhando fora kinks, mas estamos melhores agora). Acompanhar o progresso aqui, mas há algumas soluções alternativas agora: Clique em mais lenta. VersionError é causada por clicando em coisas desativado muito rapidamente (estamos trabalhando em uma correção). Se você vir um erro, atualize antes de prosseguir. Por Lemoness, mariahm, crystalphoenix, aiseant, zoebeagle, cole, lefnire ---- 2/1/2014 O vice-presidente Ser ativada após a comemoração do país das Maravilhas inverno e comemorações de aniversário com um sorriso. Tem sido uma Nevada alegre alguns meses e os NPCs finalmente voltaram a seus adereços normal. Mas, hoje, algo está muito errado. Whisps obscura cobrir a Terra do Habitica, o céu é escurecida. Com o tavern ouvir histórias escuro de struming de @DanielTheBard na sua lute e @Baconsaur observando uma Caneca grumbling sobre suas montagens assimiladas nas sombras. Eles falam da mesma coisa: vice-presidente, um tom escuro um inimigo terrível. Este novo arco chefe é um quest parte 3 que requer o nível 30 para começar. Colocar os membros da parte mais fortes e não perca seus backups diários - há uma arma poderosa no final! por @baconsaur & @DanielTheBard ---- Voltar ao início Janeiro de 2014 1/30/2014 Feliz aniversário, HabitRPG! Land justo de Habitica é de dois anos atrás no dia 31 de janeiro! Os NPCs estão comemorando em estilo e parece que algumas da equipe é muito! Você não participar? Robes de festa são absurdas Como parte da comemoração, são absurdas Robes de terceiros estão disponíveis gratuitamente no armazenamento de itens! Faixa-se nesses tolice garbs e don sua correspondência bonés para celebrar este dia momentous. Bolo delicioso O que um aniversário seria sem bolo de aniversário em uma grande variedade de tipos? Claro, animais de estimação são muito exigente, mas felizmente Lemoness e sua equipe de bakers têm muita fatias para ir ao redor. Mmm, deliciosa! Último dia de evento de inverno país das Maravilhas Além disso, apenas um lembrete - 31 de janeiro é o último dia do evento Winter país das Maravilhas, sendo o último dia para obter as cores de cabelo inverno edição limitada, os utensílios de inverno, os snowballs e o Santa Trapper e localizar a Cub quest rola. Lembre-se de que progresso intermediário Santa Trapper e localizar as jornadas Cub não irá anular, nem perder seu rola - eles simplesmente serão removidos do Marketplace de Alexander. Esperamos que você teve um inverno maravilhoso! Aniversário do Bash emblema Finalmente, para comemorar a diversão, todos os participantes de terceiros recebem um crachá de aniversário! Refiná-la com frequência e aproveite este afetuosamente. Muito obrigado por parte da comunidade do HabitRPG. Amamos vocês e aguardamos não pode tê-lo em nossos lados no próximo ano! Continue produtivo, Habiteers, e tenha um dia incrível. Por @lemoness ---- 1/28/2014 Planos de grupo Começamos adicionando planos para grupos (pais, professores, integridade & administradores bem-estar, etc). Esses planos fornecem líderes do grupo com mais controle, privacidade, segurança e suporte. Atualmente somente o plano de organização (camada superior) está disponível (devido a limitações técnicas acredite ou não) e estamos lançando a família & grupo planeja mais tarde. Clique nos botões de "Fale conosco" Se você estiver interessado e continuaremos a mantê-lo atualizado! Plano de individual Apresentamos um plano de assinatura básica de US $5/mês. Ele vem com um número de vantagens, que você pode ver aqui. Provavelmente, irá adicionar mais benefícios ao longo do tempo, siga a conversa aqui. Perfeito conquista dia Agora, quando você concluir todos os seus backups diários, você empilhar esse emblema pena plus e mais: você obtém um +(level/2) incansável para todas as estatísticas! Atualização do desafio do Word se espalhar Temos 1 k + envios, "caramba"! Excelente trabalho a todos! Agora, precisamos passar por eles manualmente, portanto, levará alguns dias para duas semanas, para processar. O desafio permanecerá aberto até que nós acabamos escolhendo nossos vencedores, mas não se esqueça de editar tarefas com o URL de envio antes de 1/31, já que é a data de fechamento para processamento. Vamos enviar uma Tweet-out quando o vencedor foi selecionado, então execute @habitrpg e fique atento. ---- 1/25/2014 Quest gryphon Um novo animal de estimação foi introduzido, o Gryphon. Você pode encontrar alguns ovos lutar contra o chefe Gryphon brilhante, uma rolagem de busca disponível no mercado. Nota: nós vai ser corrigindo a realização fera mestre para trabalhar de 90 original nos próximos dias. Tema atuais não fera-mestres, você vai ser classificada em breve! Por @baconsaur, @danielthebard ---- 1/16/2014 "Se espalhar a palavra" desafio atualizações Se você ainda não está participando, check-out do espalhar a palavra desafio, que tem um grande prêmio e o número de vencedores. Fizemos algumas atualizações: upped o prêmio para 80 gems para 20 principais postagens, 100 gems para o vencedor. Observação: algumas pessoas são listando envio como um reblog de Tumblr de outra pessoa post, geralmente com comentários adicionados. Embora reblogs são muito bem-vindas, podemos contar apenas envios originais. Leia mais desafio diretrizes aqui. Os prazos quest Para limpar alguma confusão, você tem até 31 de janeiro de 2014 adquirir sua busca rola, após 1/31 Alexander não vende-los. Você ainda pode começar / terminar as jornadas depois. Graças ao @Cole, você agora pode comprar o quest Cub mesmo se você ainda não terminou de Trapper. Comprar! ---- 1/6/2014 Aplica-se edição limitada Winter classe Feliz inverno! Em vez de um enfadonha par de earmuffs, por que não usar o ouro acumulado com seu trabalho árduo para comprar uma roupa de classe edição limitada? A partir de agora até 31 de janeiro, você poderá usar seu ouro para comprar armadura de sua classe atual definida do armazenamento de prêmios! Você pode ter um Yeti Tamer, um Sassin de Esqui, um Mage de bengala de açúcar de bengala ou Healer um floco de neve. Se você alternar entre classes (sistema desbloqueado no nível 10), você terá acesso ao conjunto de armadura de suas novas classes. Certifique-se de coletar seu primeiro, embora! O que você está esperando? Vá ser produtivos e ganhar alguns gold! por @lemoness Bate-papo + 1 Você pode agora mensagens de bate-papo + 1 em Tavern, Guilds & participantes Corredores Adicionamos o "Hall of Heroes" e "Hall de patrocinadores" aqui, que listam os nossos colaboradores do projeto e Kickstarter backers. Deseja ser entre esses imortalizado no Hall of Heroes? emprestar nos seus faca gumes! ---- Voltar ao início